


Voyeur

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Cuckolding, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Jesse McCree is a cuck and he is proud, Light Masochism, Power Imbalance, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: It wasn’t until well within your relationship that Jesse felt comfortable enough to tell you he was a fan of two simple things: significant power imbalances and the opportunity to watch.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> look ma it's my first consensual work on this website lmfao

Jesse was a lighthearted guy who tried to find the positives in everything he did. That wasn’t an easy task for someone in his line of work, but that was why he had interests outside of black ops. You were a big one, an enduring one at that since the two of you were just shy of three years together. Your relationship was a happy one, but Jesse sometimes wondered if things in the bedroom had become stale. He didn’t think you’d grown bored of him and he certainly wasn’t bored of you, though he’d thought about shaking things up a bit more than once.

In the amount of time you’d had together, there was very little that was still kept secret between the two of you. It seemed that way at least; you’d always been an open and honest lover and Jesse tried to respond to your needs with loving attention. He, on the other hand, had been holding something back. What he wanted was just the slightest bit depraved and it was for that reason that he was hesitant to share it with you, but the dam just seemed to have broken one day. Watching you interact with his commanding officers every day must have been the nudge he needed to be honest with you.

You were surprisingly receptive to the idea, and you agreed to it so long as he could get the other pieces of his plan to fall into place. Jesse should have known you would be agreeable when you saw how much this meant to him. He should have known you wouldn’t be the hardest to convince in this arrangement.

He approached Gabriel first because he had a higher affinity with him than Jack, simply because they’d been on so many missions together and shared some close quarters. The line between nonchalance and formality was very blurry for the Blackwatch commander and he seemed to have a preference for keeping things that way. If either of them were more up for it than the other, it had to be Gabriel.

Though similarly lighthearted by nature, Gabriel still had to keep up a certain measure of professionalism not because he personally desired it, but because it was his job. He’d initially raised a brow at Jesse’s peculiar request and even seemed like he’d say no, but the way Jesse presented it to the older man was so tantalizing that he was eventually swayed. Though his glib tongue worked on him, Gabriel reasoned, it likely wouldn’t work on Jack. Something so outrageous had to be introduced to him by someone close and Gabriel took it upon himself to be that buffer.

Jesse didn’t hear firsthand how that discussion went but it must have gone well since both commanders showed up to your shared apartment, right on time. Gabriel looked a bit more smug than the comparatively stoic Jack, who was likely putting on a strong face to hide his embarrassment. They were both wearing casual clothing and the former was holding little more than a plastic bag conspicuously containing a box of condoms. Jesse insisted he didn’t need them. The both of you came to the agreement that they were allowed to finish wherever they liked.

Jesse led them into the bedroom, where you were already waiting. You were sitting in the middle of the bed, pretty as a picture in brand new lingerie that even Jesse hadn’t yet had the pleasure of appreciating you in, or getting you out of. The idea that you got all dressed up for men who weren’t him already sent a shock of excitement up his spine.

There was little verbal preface since it felt like it would have been too awkward to say anything, but your quick action made up for it. You shifted to the side of the bed on your knees and Gabriel met you halfway, already pulling you into a deep and demanding kiss. Jesse moved to seat himself in a chair in the corner of the room and bit his lip at the sight of Gabriel’s large hands roaming up and down your body before settling on your ass.

You separated from him and looked at Jack, who still appeared to be a little out of place. It was odd to see the publicly confident and capable Strike Commander look so lost behind closed doors, but you tried to ease him into the experience. Wrapping your arms around his thick, strong neck, you pulled him in close for a hungry kiss like the one you’d shared with Gabriel. Jack’s initially stiff body language eventually relaxed until you fell back onto the mattress and took him with you. Your legs spread to yield to his body as he shifted on top of you, trying to find a good position to grind his clothed cock against your scantily clad pussy.

While the two of you were occupied, Gabriel began stripping off his clothing. He didn’t get much further than his shirt before you returned to him, practically throwing yourself at him so you could feel his skin against yours. Jesse’s eyes traveled the expanse of Gabriel’s sun-kissed and masculine torso as your slender fingers skimmed over every ripple of muscle. Watching you appreciate the physique of a true man made him jerk his hips up against nothing in a vain attempt to offer relief to his hard cock, straining against the tight confines of his pants.

The show really began when you were between the two super soldiers, their cocks hard and heavy with the need for your attention. You looked up at Jesse with false innocence in those big, beautiful eyes before taking a cock in each hand, experimentally tugging and stroking. It was a sight that actually drew a soft growl of excitement from Jesse’s throat and he hoped you would remember to scold him for making a sound in the presence of true alpha males. You did so by pressing a finger to your lips and softly shushing him before taking the head of Jack’s cock into your mouth.

You looked like an angel, alternating between the two men and looking up at them with fluttering lashes as you did your best to fit your tiny mouth around their thick, strong cocks. And then Gabriel decided to be a bit rough with you, guiding you to suck him off more properly by placing his hands on either side of your head to force you to take in more. You gagged a bit but remained determined, not flinching back until you absolutely couldn’t take his length any further down your throat. At that point you moved back to Jack, allowing him to treat you the same way. Jesse wanted so badly to give his own dick some semblance of relief, if not by your hand then his own, but he couldn’t or else his excitement and pleasure would wane. At most he palmed himself through his pants, only stopping when you shot him a disciplinary look.

Eventually the two commanders had you lie on your back with your legs spread wide. You were still idly sucking them off as Gabriel slipped your panties down, revealing to Jesse just how _wet_ you’d become from letting two men have their way with you while your own lover did little more than watch. The agreement in this deal had been that Gabriel and Jack could do whatever they wanted so long as they didn’t acknowledge Jesse’s presence, but he would be lying if he said that Gabriel’s brief smug glance in his direction didn’t stir his loins in a way that just being ignored couldn’t. Jesse’s eyes dropped from his commander’s face to his fingers, idly rubbing up and down your puffy labia, soaked with your own arousal. Your body shivered in response to his touch and you tried to push yourself further against him until Jack rested a hand on your hip, effectively stopping you.

Gabriel would decide the pace at which he touched you, and it seemed that pace was torturously slow. He used a single digit to drag and spread your slickness from your entrance all the way up to your clit. Besides your own whimpers and moans, that wetness was the most prominent sound in the room and it was music to Jesse’s ears. He was mesmerized by the way his commander had you keening with just one finger and he was almost convinced he wanted it in you more than you did. Gabriel was making such a show of it that Jesse was practically leaning in to get a better look.

Then, without ceremony, Gabriel plunged two thick fingers into your needy cunt and curled them, immediately finding your G-spot and hitting it with delicious sensation. Your mouth slipped off of Jack’s cock and opened wide so you could moan freely and beg him to go slow because the stimulation was almost too much. Seeing you writhe and whimper because of him put a smirk on Gabriel’s face as his fingers moved faster, the wet sound of your arousal spurting out of you in light bursts so loud it was beginning to rival the volume of your shrieks. Your legs were more active now in their effort to close around his hand, but Jack was there to keep you steady. One hand held you down firmly and the other stroked his cock over your face, a duty you’d since neglected once Gabriel started touching you like this.

“Oh my- oh, fuck!” you gasped, bottom lip sliding between your teeth. “I’m coming! Jesse, he’s making me come!”

Jesse felt like he could have dropped his load right then and there too, and he hadn’t even been touched. Watching his boss bring you to mind-shattering orgasm with a single hand was just too good; he almost had to cross his legs to relieve some of the pressure. Your chest heaved when Gabriel finally pulled out his fingers, slick and dripping with your own arousal. You met him eagerly when he lowered them to your lips and you sucked with as much enthusiasm as you’d sucked his dick. Now that you were loose and warmed up for them, it was time for them to fuck you.

Gabriel graciously allowed Jack to go first, watching from the side with his cock in his hand as the blond pushed you onto your back and held you down by your thighs. Your legs clung to his waist as he settled on top of you in a mating press, giving Jesse the perfect view of his fat cock rubbing up against your drenched cunt. Every contact made you shudder beyond your control until he shoved into you in one go, at which point you stiffened and cried out in pleasure that Jesse couldn’t see on your face. Instead he got to watch your flesh jiggle from the impact of Jack’s thrusts, got to watch your pussy tighten and squeeze around him like it didn’t want to let him go. You were so wet that the noise was obscene especially in combination with the sound of bare skin slapping against bare skin.

Your toes curled and your arms came up to wrap around Jack’s broad back, nails dragging down his porcelain skin and leaving angry red marks in their wake. The contrast of his resulting primal growl with your sweet little whimpers practically had Jesse throbbing. He wanted to touch himself so badly, or at least do anything to simulate the feeling of your pussy clenching around him. But that pleasure was too quick, fleeting even, and the pleasure of getting to watch you like this would last as long as the shared stamina of two super soldiers.

Jack finished with a hard thrust that made you cry out in what would have sounded like pain to an untrained set of ears, but Jesse knew that you liked it rough. Gnawing on his bottom lip and slouching to try and loosen his pants, he thought about how only his superiors knew how to properly pleasure his lover. It made him feel helpless, powerless, and it only turned him on more.

You were trembling when Jack pushed himself off of you, and Jesse only got the slightest peek at his thick load oozing out of you before Gabriel stepped in front of you and obstructed his view. He picked you up, holding you in such a way to avoid having you leak, and took your place on his back on the mattress. You knew how he wanted you and positioned yourself accordingly, facing Jesse as you moved to plug yourself up with the other commander’s cock. He maintained your gaze as you sank down on him, and he drank in the resulting pleasure on your face like it was ice cold water on a hot day.

Slow from having already experiencing two spine-tingling orgasms, you moved very gently, swaying your hips in circles rather than bouncing up and down on him. Gabriel seemed fine with letting you do as you pleased at first so long as you gave Jesse something nice to look at, but he intervened after a few moments. His big, strong hands found your waist and began moving you faster, like you were just a living, breathing fleshlight meant to milk his cock. His rough treatment had you squealing like a whore all over again and it was so good Jesse almost moaned himself.

Instead he kept his mouth shut, hot and bothered by the sight of you crying from bouncing on his commanding officer’s cock. Jack’s previous load was now leaking out of you and oozing down Gabriel’s shaft and balls, dripping onto the sheets where Jesse made love to you. He could make love to you, but he couldn’t fuck you like they did or satisfy your primal desires the way they did. His cock twitched in his pants as a result of that thought.

Not many words had been exchanged between the two commanders since all of this began, but Jesse was vaguely aware of Gabriel and Jack whispering amongst themselves before involving you. The former delicately wrapped his thick forearm around your throat and pulled you back against him, his full lips brushing against the shell of your ear as he murmured something Jesse couldn’t hear from the corner of the room. You bit your lip either in response to what he’d said or the fact that his hips were still grinding up against you as he spoke, and then you nodded.

You climbed off of the bed and allowed Jack to hold your front against his, and you looked over your shoulder as Gabriel got up behind you. Again, he looked at Jesse with that subtle expression of self-satisfaction that was technically against what was previously agreed upon, but goddamn if it didn’t work him up that much more. Jesse leaned forward as much as he could without getting out of his seat, and just feeling his arm brush up against the now unignorable bulge in his pants nearly made him hiss. You lifted your leg just enough to give him a good look at their cocks trying to sink into the same hole at the same time.

The stretch seemed like it would be devastating, but there was no better pleasure for you than a little bit of pain. Your cries crescendoed when they both found their place inside you and bottomed out, giving you some time to adjust before either of them started moving. Your arms were wrapped tightly around Jack’s neck as you buried your face in his chest, small body shuddering in their shared grip. You gasped and whimpered and then eventually went quiet, communicating to them that you were ready with a short nod.

Jesse bucked up into the air when they started moving, like he wished he was either one of them, sinking his cock into your tight wet heat alongside another girthy dick. It was all he could do while his commanding officers lived his fantasy, making you scream and cling to them with a desperation he’d never seen before. They fucked you so hard and filled you so good in ways Jesse could never even dream to.

Gabriel’s thrusts became disordered and erratic as he dug his fingers into the flesh of your ass cheeks, holding you tight so he could go buck wild. Your soft little gasps and whimpers fell in tune with his own grunts, and they were punctuated by a scream that indicated you’d had another orgasm. Gabriel finished with an obscene squelching noise, shooting his load up directly into your womb. Jack, in spite of having just finished earlier, seemed right behind him as he forced your already leaking pussy to take in even more.

Slowly, you removed your arms from Jack’s neck and brought them backwards, resting on Gabriel’s shoulders instead. They both pulled out of you but you remained in Gabriel’s arms, and he held you in such a way that you wouldn’t spill. You locked eyes with Jesse and extended your arm, beckoning him over with a finger curling inward. He slid out of his chair to drop to his knees, pathetically moving forward just like that. Gabriel lowered you just enough so your wet, sloppy pussy was directly in front of his face. Completely forgoing the use of his hands, he just leaned forward and dug in.

You cooed lovingly as he ate you out, diligently drawing his commanders’ loads up into his mouth. He also tasted you as much as he could, his tongue lapping against your labia and his lips closing around the puffy flesh so he could suck up your juices too. With a hopeful look in his eyes he moved to close his lips around your clit, but you stopped him with a gentle hand against his forehead.

“Stop. Show me,” you said softly, and Jesse understood. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show you all the semen and juices that coated it, some now spilling over his lips and dribbling down his chin. His heart fluttered at the sight of your smile, and he leaned his cheek against your palm when you offered it. He didn’t close his mouth until you told him to. “Good boy, Jesse.”


End file.
